


There Is

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, M/M, Plushie 'verse, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving day can be exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different! I promise to return to other universe for the rest of the prompts. The title is from the song "There Is" by Box Car Racer. This is really far in the future of my InuPlushie 'verse.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #15, Wildcard
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Inuyasha groaned as he entered the apartment carrying a particularly heavy box.

“Who knew moving in with your boyfriend was so much work?”

Just then, Inuyasha heard noises from the bedroom and went to investigate.

From Inuyasha’s position in the doorway, all he could see were two hands guiding his beloved wolf plushie, Kouga, in a humping motion on top of a yellow two tailed cat plushie, complete with sound effects.

“What are you doing, ya lazy idiot?”

Miroku popped his head out from where he was crouching beside the bed.

“I was trying to give you ideas.”

“Oh.”

Inuyasha walked over and grabbed Miroku by the arm and led him out of the bedroom.

“Inuyasha, why are we leaving the bedroom?”

“We haven’t done it in the kitchen yet.”


End file.
